Suerte, a dondequiera que vayas
by Dawn Thief
Summary: ¿Que tenemos ahora... que lo hemos perdido todo?... ¿Qué tendremos mañana... si hoy no nos queda nada? Porque nadie elije amar o ser amado... porque si el dolor fuese elección, todos preferirían el desamor. Y ahora en ese cementerio, ella acababa de darse cuenta... pero no tenia tiempo para lamentarse... . Un Cleon triste por el dia de los enamorados, y otras parejas.


¿Aún sufre por él? - pregunto mientras la veía.  
Si- le respondió volteando a verlo.

¿Aún llora por él? – interrogo encarándolo.  
Todos los días- frunció un poco el ceño.

¿Aún piensa en él? – la pregunta fue seca.  
No tiene mente para otra cosa- le tomo del hombro.

¿Aún lo ama? – bajo la cabeza con pesadez.  
Solo él es dueño de su corazón- dio otro sorbo a su café.

* * *

Su rostro oculto bajo el cabello pelirrojo, su mirada añil perdió brillo, su nívea piel ya no era como antes… ya nada era como antes.

Le trajo otra rosa a su amante, a su enamorado… le trajo otra rosa al rubio, al ojiazul… le trajo otra rosa al príncipe, al agente gubernamental… su caballero de oxidada armadura.

* * *

¿Aún lo sueña? – pregunto bajando la cabeza.  
A veces lo menciona dormida- contesto apenado

¿Aún lo espera? – aspiro el aire frio  
Se mantiene junto a la ventana- lo miro de reojo

¿Aún lo desea? – exhalo el aire tomado.  
Nadie más ha tocado su piel- susurro pesimista.

¿Aún está de duelo? – se quitó los lentes.  
Su armario ha cambiado para estarlo- termino de tomar su café.

* * *

El viento movió el vestido azabache, sus mejillas habían perdido color, sus zapatillas antiguas chocaban contra el tiempo… el pasado le parecía mejor.

Limpio la lápida con cuidado, rosando cada letra con las yemas de sus dedos… leyendo las inscripciones del mármol… rogando de nuevo porque fuese mentira.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunto caminando.  
Siete años, siempre como el primero- contesto triste.

¿Cuánto pasa aquí? – volvió a verla.  
Demasiado tiempo – tomo el abrigo.

¿Cuántos años tiene? – empezó a bajar la colina.  
Casi cumple siete- siguió el paso del mayor.

¿Cuántos recuerdos tiene? - paso una mano por su cabello.  
Ella demasiados… el, ninguno- empezó a mirar al suelo.

* * *

Las nubes encapotaban el cielo, los sauces le parecían grises, la grama opaca, el silencio era atronador… el mundo ya no tenía color para ella, él se lo había llevado.

Le regalo otra foto, una imagen perfecta… la falta de él, de su caballero… como podría ser perfecto el mundo sin él.

* * *

¿Pudo despedirse de el? – pregunto volviendo a colocarse los lentes.  
No- contesto arreglando el abrigo.

¿Pudo verlo? – metió las manos en los bolsillos.  
Nunca lo vio después de eso – vio al cielo.

¿Pudo saber que paso? – encendió un cigarro.  
Gajes del oficio – le solicitó uno.

¿Pudo decirle? – lo negó de inmediato.  
Lo planeaba para el viaje – se detuvo.

* * *

Tuvo su vida, tuvo la vida de el… la fecha fue especial en algún momento… ahora era un recuerdo de su suplicio y dolor.

Los vio bajando la colina, solo deseaba estar sola… estar sola con él una vez más… salvarlo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

¿Qué sentiste por Jocelyn? – pregunto el menor.  
Aventura- contesto el mayor caminando.

¿Qué sentiste por Excella? – paró a su acompañante.  
Vida, oportunidad y angustia – volteo a verlo.

¿Qué sentiste en el duelo? – sonó frio y seco  
Vida, oportunidad y perdida- dio otra calada a su cigarro.

¿Qué sentiste al no ha ser nada? – domino la crueldad.  
Yo hice algo… - contesto incómodo.  
No mientas – hizo contacto visual.  
Incredulidad, ira, dolor, negociación, aceptación – se acomodó el abrigo.  
Esas son las fases del duelo…- volteo a verla- ella se quedó en el dolor, planea quedarse ahí.

* * *

Pensó en cada momento, atesoro cada regalo, soñó con cada palabra… deliro con volverlo a ver, pidió que fuese posible.

Acaricio la fotografía de él, esperando poder recordar su piel, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios… odiaba todo, deseaba estar con él.

* * *

¿Qué tienes ahora? - volvió a preguntar el menor.  
Recuerdos – contesto mirando al cielo el mayor.

¿Qué esperas ahora? – miro hacia el cielo.  
Nada – le siguió la mirada.

¿Qué haces ahora por ella? – le tomo del hombro.  
Nada – quito la mano del contrario.

¿Qué harías si siguiera aquí? – el aire movía el abrigo.  
Esperar… vivir – termino de fumar.

* * *

Las gotas de la lluvia empezaban a cubrir la tarde, poco le importaba a ella… igual, nada cambiaría el estado decadente de su mundo.

Susurro el nombre dejando otra fotografía… era pequeño, de cabellera rubia y ojos añil, de valiente entrega y brillante armadura… un pequeño regalo de despedida.

* * *

¿Está sola? – pregunto el mayor.  
Se ha desterrado – contesto frio.

¿Está así todo el tiempo? – volvió a emprender camino.  
No, solo aquí… quiere ser fuerte – siguió el paso del mayor.

¿Está muriendo? – se acomodó el abrigo.  
De soledad y tristeza – la vio fijamente.

¿Está recibiendo ayuda? – observo su reloj.  
No… creo que él la ayuda un poco – llegaron ante ella.

* * *

Los hombres se pararon ante ella, ante el sepulcro a un cuerpo inexistente… a la representación de su dolor contenido.

El abrigo que el menor llevaba fue depositado sobre sus hombros por la recién llegada lluvia, el otro solo miraba atento… esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Es hora de irnos- las palabras sonaron huecas.

Se levantó como un fantasma, caminando con toda la velocidad que podía, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el vehículo afuera… donde ya no podría llorarlo más.

* * *

¿Estamos tan solos? – pregunto el menor al ver la chica alejarse.  
Tú tienes a Jill… ella tiene a Noah – contesto siguiendo al otro.

¿Estamos tan enamorados? – inquirió curioso.  
El amor depende de la persona – fue casi irónico.

Creo que me odia, Albert – suspiro largo y tendido.  
No fue tu culpa, Chris – empezó a caminar.

¿Pude haber hecho algo? – le siguió el paso.  
No lo sé – le entrego un cigarrillo.

* * *

Limpio las lágrimas con sus muñecas, quitándose todo el maquillaje, dejando su cansado rostro como única presentación.

Podía convencerse de que vivir sin él no era difícil, podía convencerse de que con su hijo era demasiado feliz… y que todo era de colores de nuevo.

* * *

¿Que tenemos ahora… que lo hemos perdido todo? – pregunto satírico el menor.  
Ella tiene a Noah… tu a… - contesto inexpresivo.  
Se va… no puede vivir aquí – bajo la cabeza.  
No lo sabía – se quitó las gafas.  
Nadie lo sabe ahora, solo ella y yo – vio hacia el cielo.  
¿Planeas decírselo?  
Ya tiene suficientes problemas.  
No podrás ocultárselo durante mucho – declaro.  
Lo se…

¿Qué tenemos ahora… que todo hemos perdido? – pregunto esta vez el mayor.  
Recuerdos, Albert… solo recuerdos – respondió el menor con melancolía.

* * *

Los vio a través de la ventana, como hablaban… su hermano y aquel hombre, en algún tiempo compañero, en algún tiempo enemigos…. Ahora, ni ellos sabían lo que eran.

Suspiro resignada, dolida… suspiro llenando sus pulmones con el mismo aire de desconsuelo que la lleno ese día.

* * *

Yo podría tratar de… - dijo sacando otro cigarro.  
Ni se lo digas – interrumpió molesto.  
Tengo los medios.  
Me odia, te odia, odia esta ciudad.  
¿Quién no?  
No lo sé… dudo que alguien la aprecie. – sonrió socarrón.

¿Aceptaras ir a otra misión? – inquirió el mayor.  
¿Aceptaras irte del país? – pregunto el menor.  
En cuanto tenga la oportunidad – contesto el rubio-canoso.  
Lo mismo… entre más lejos… - sentencio el castaño-canoso.  
Mejor… - dijeron al unísono.

Ada… ella… - se quitó los lentes el mayor  
No me importa. – decidió el menor  
¿Quién se va también? – pregunto por curiosidad.  
Rebecca, Sherry, y otros.  
¿Cuántos quedamos de Raccon City?  
Pocos.

Buena suerte, adondequiera que vayas – deseo el menor.  
Buena suerte, adondequiera que vayas – contesto el mayor.

Y mientras el yugo de la noche caía, ambos hombres abordaban autos diferentes, uno con camino hacia el centro y el otro… adondequiera que le lleven las lágrimas de esa mirada añil.

Porque nadie elije amar o ser amado… nadie elije caer, nadie elije perder… porque si el dolor fuese elección, todos preferirían el desamor.

Y ahora… ¿Que tenemos ahora… que lo hemos perdido todo?... ¿Qué tendremos mañana… si hoy no nos queda nada?

* * *

-Buena suerte, a dondequiera que vayas- susurro la pelirroja… un deseo tanto como para Albert y Chris… como para la sombra de Leon Scott Kennedy, hombre de mil palabras, pero de solo una mujer… hombre únicamente suyo…


End file.
